Where Annora went
by manly-nekomata
Summary: Who's alive, and who's not? Annora doesn't know, but in the midst of turmoil there is one thing she does. Everything she knew before doesn't apply here, where chimeras, strange fauna, and mystical affinities to the elements roam the lands.


'I'm not crazy, they are,' Annora thought to herself as a bunch of hooligans surround her class.

The men pointed their palms outward, and with their legs, stretched out as if they were doing squats. What were they trying to accomplish? They looked really constipated, and not only that, but the hooligans clothing looked like something that came out of an old samurai movie. Were they not sweating in all that red armour, heavy layered shoulder pads and those buckets for helmets? She noted the unsheathed swords, and wondered why they have that out of all things! A gun would be more useful if they were trying to mug the class.

"What are you staring at?" One of her classmates asked.

Annora doesn't catch on to their words; she's too busy watching the figure on the right crouching behind a garbage can. Did the guy actually think no one would notice him behind that?

"Annora." The person called out.

Apparently the answer to that question is no. She does not respond. Now that she looked closer, Annora could the details in the armor like the shine, to the funny mask that reminds her of the grim reaper, or a ghost.

The fellow student waves their hand, trying to catch her attention.

"Earth to Annora."

Another one of the strange men has joined their companion behind the trash can.

About to poke Annora, someone grabs their finger before they can do so.

"Just leave her alone, she's just spacing out again." The person said.

"Shut up! I can't hear the instructions." Someone else hissed.

"Felix! Would you like to tell us what you and Marcus are talking about? I'm pretty sure the class would love to hear it." A smooth voice questions, the two boys seemingly horsing around in the back.

The two boys in the back snapped to attention and sheepishly looked up from their brief conversation. The group of students, teacher, and the tour guide were all staring at them, though Annora was still ignoring everything, including reality. A frown etched the teacher's face, as she looks back on the two.

"No, it's nothing. Please continue." Felix pipes back.

The teacher stared at Felix and Marcus for a few seconds before turning to the tour guide. "Sorry about the interruption, as you were saying…"

The tour guide continued to drone on about the importance of maintaining history, preserving relics of the past, countries relations, and something about a bomb. However, none of these 'enlightening' lessons seem to penetrate into the heads of the students, as they look at the presenter passively and gave him blank stares.

Felix turned to Annora, who seemed to find the garbage can more interesting than him or the tour guide. Irritated at he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her as payback for getting him in trouble with the teacher, only to find her staring at him. At that instant his face heated up, and he turned to the presenter pretending nothing happened. A few seconds later he shifts his eyes, only to find Annora still staring at him. He turns away again, only to find himself sneaking glances at her for the next ten minutes, and flushing afterwards every time, because she won't stop staring at him.

'She just saw me stick out my tongue at her didn't she?' Felix mentally curses himself. 'That was embarrassing. Does this mean she's made at me? But that doesn't explain why she keep staring at me.'

He glances at her one more time, only to find that she seems to be much closer than before.

'What the? She was definitely over there.' Felix thought. He notices her shifting closer.

'Why are you looking at me? Don't come closer! Stop it! Don't you have something better to do like stare at the garbage can you weirdo?' He panics and screams in anguish.

He shifts closer to Marcus. She shifts closer to him. Felix backs away. The space between them closes. Felix turns to Marcus who seems to notice his distress.

'Marcus! Help me!' Felix pleads silently, hoping Marcus would pick up on his message and switch places with him.

Marcus looks at Felix, nods his head and smiles in comprehension.

'Thank you Marcus!' Felix sighed in relief. 'I knew I could count on you.'

Marcus then pushes him into Annora. He must still be holding a grudge from earlier.

"What th-" Felix shouts, before stopping himself.

Luckily the presenter and the teacher didn't seem to notice the exclamation. However, Felix still crashes into Annora, who loses her balance. A couple classmates turn around to the disturbance, and later turn back to the presentation.

Felix turns to face Annora, backs away, and looks at the culprit who seems to try to fit the epitome of innocence.

Felix glares at Marucs. 'I should of known better. Now that I think about it, that smile was probably a smirk.'

Marcus responds to his glare by sticking up his thumb and giving a wink.

'What is that supposed to mean?!' Felix screeched in silence.

However Marcus pretends to be a diligent student listening to the presenter, and ignores Felix.

'Oy! You don't ignore me. I swear I'll get back at you for this.' Felix mentally screamed.

He turns to Annora, who seems to be mouthing something. He leaned in to listen, but it was still hard for him to pick up on what she was saying.

"-do"

'do? What does 'do' mean?' Felix thought to himself.

"Weirdo," she murmurs with squinted eyes. She shifts her head to the right, possibly to see if anyone heard her.

'Weirdo? She's calling ME a weirdo? She's the freaky one here!' Felix thought exasperated. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears another murmur.

"Suspicious."

'Ok, I was staring at her, but that doesn't mean she can call me a weirdo!' he justified to himself.

"Trash"

'That's going too far! Who are you calling trash?! You are seriously pissing me off here!' He glares at her, and decides to ignore her.

This time it is her, trying to catch the other's attention. She taps his arm, and points her thumb in the opposite direction. However, Felix resists the urge to turn back until he heard a piercing scream.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know the first chapter is VERY slow, and though heavy but I wanted to introduce the characters in a 'show not tell' manner. I hope I did a good job on that so far. Some of the characters would need a lot more fleshing out, but I think this is going to be one of those stories where you find out more as you go along. I hope the POVs aren't too confusing. Feel free to tell me your opinion on the story so far.**


End file.
